


Echeveria Minima

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allergies, DJWifi, Day 16, F/M, Flowers, alya is a flower child, id marry him, if nino existed in real life, im in love, my baby is allergic to flowers, nino is here so u know what that means, no hesitation, u see the issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Nino hated the spring.It was still too cold to wear shorts, but too hot to wear his winter attire.The bugs and insects decided to wake up and be relevant again.But most importantly: All of the flowers.





	Echeveria Minima

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise. Kwamis exist outside of Plagg and Tikki.
> 
> Also, I spelled Dusuu like Duusu for a reason. It separates them from the in canon version. My Duusu is a pompous little prick who loves nothing but their glitter and their feathers. They are also agender. When you have the power to see all, why does gender matter?
> 
> Trick is wonderful.

Nino hated the spring. 

It was still too cold to wear shorts, but too hot to wear his winter attire.

The bugs and insects decided to wake up and be relevant again.

But most importantly: All of the flowers.

There were so many flowers everywhere! Local shops littered the neighborhoods, little patches of this and that grew everywhere, and everyone loved giving them as gifts. It was horrible.

Not because he hated them. No. Nino loved flowers. He loved anything that could make others smile.

The only issue was him. Every time he came close to one, his allergies would force him to sneeze like crazy.

It was almost as bad as Adrien with feathers. Since the springtime was full of both, the boys could often be found, if they were outside at all, sneezing angrily. He was glad the feathers on his suit were magical feathers, because it would suck if his best bro was allergic to him.

So yeah. Flowers were the worst.

His girlfriend, however, loved flowers. Growing them, buying them. She even did volunteer work in the park, tending to them. It was something her and Marinette did together, out of their mutual love for plants. They made their own flower crowns and everything.

While she understood how bad allergy season was on him and didn't bring any flowers near him, he knew how much she loved them. 

So, he told her that this spring, she could get him a flower. Any kind of plant really, but it made her happy nonetheless.

Nino didn't want to tell her that Marinette would probably have to come over to his house to take care of it so it wouldn't die.

The day Alya had told him she'd give it to him came, and he was getting cold feet.

He wanted to let her give him this little part of herself, but he didn't want to ruin it with his snot. 

All day in class, she kept trying to get him to guess what kind of flower it was.

His botany was horrible, so he just named generic flowers. She laughed at him every time, telling him nope, and to try again.

Eventually Mari joined in, naming flowers that he was pretty sure didn't exist. She got them wrong too.

Adrien took one guess. He turned to Alya and said, “Is it a fake flower?”

She laughed. “That was a good guess, but no.”

He turned around and didn't guess anymore.

Soon, the whole class was trying to guess. Nino figured that out of all 14 people in the class (13 minus Alya, and 12 minus Adrien), one of them could figure it out. Even Chloé gave it a few guesses.

But one by one, every answer was rejected.

By the end of the day, over half of the class was convinced that someone already guessed it, and either Alya didn't hear it, or she told everyone it was wrong to keep suspicion.

Alya swore up and down that no one had guessed it.

Nino sighed. It'll just be a surprise then.

After school, he walked her home. She said that since the flower was already at her house, he might as well just walk with her so she could give it to him there.

He spent the time asking questions.

“Since no one guessed what type of flower, I'm going to ask other questions about it.”

“Go ahead, you're still not gonna guess.”

“How big is it?”

“The flower isn't actually that big. It's more on the small side.”

“How small is it?”

“Really small.”

He nodded. “Okay, but will it stay that small?”

“Probably. It's a small flower. Unless you mix its water with something weird, it's going to stay small, which is the goal.”

“How much maintenance goes into its upkeep? I don't want to kill it, but I kinda wanna do it myself. I don't want to have to call Marinette every week because it looks like it's about to die.”

“You don't have to do a lot, I promise. It takes less care than most flowers.”

He nodded.

Once they got to her place, she invited him inside. “After school, I'm usually home alone for like an hour, so if you come up now, there won't be anyone there to bother you.”

He laughed as they went inside. “Don't tall like that. You know you love them all, babe.”

She smiled. “Yeah, they're great.”

They made their way through the quiet apartment. It was a little weird, being here while it was empty. Nino was used to the noise and traffic of her parents and her siblings. Being there without them felt different. Strange somehow.

Alya seemed to notice his hesitation. “I know right? It's weird. I've had this hour of peace for a few years now, and sometimes I'm still not used to it. It's just so empty. Come on, you know my room’s this way, right?”

He followed her to her room. She made him wait outside as she went in for a minute. “Okay, you can come in now.”

Nino walked into her room, smiling a little at the slight mess. Her equipment was in the corner, her bed covered in notebooks, there was an actual clothing rack against one if the walls with all of the prototypes of Marinette's outfits that she sold on the Ladyblog. Alya was one of the models. Nino was too (As was most of the class, except Adrien), but he had his in a drawer. Her room was so...her.

Trixx popped out of Alya’s bag. “Are you here to get your flower? Thank God. I thought she was never going to give it to you.”

Dusuu showed their face as well. “You say that like you don't like the thing.”

“I don't. It's weird and she spends more time with it than she does with me.”

Alya, who had something behind her back shooed Trixx. “Well then be glad that he's here to get it. Be nice.”

Trixx laughed. “Yeah okay, whatever. Nino, buddy. You're gonna love this thing, Alya’s gonna love that you love it, I'm gonna love that it's gone, and Dusuu? Do you love anything other than your feathers?”

“My feathers are worthy of my affections, don't be mad because you aren't. Alya loves my feathers, don't you Alya?” Dusuu said with a smirk.

Nino snorted. “I'm pretty sure she does. Especially when they're on me. It's the glitter, you totally called it.”

“I knew it.”

“You know everything.”

“Perhaps.”

Alya, who had turned red because she got called out, changed the subject. “Anyways. Feathers aside. I just wanna tell you how happy I am that you let me buy you a flower. I know your allergies suck, but the fact that you let me get you one anyways means a lot, so here.” She brought her hands from around her back, and in them was a succulent. With a flower on top. “This is an Echeveria Minima. It's small, easy to take care of, and it has flowers, so it counts. Also, it's indigenous to Mexico, so you better appreciate the work I went through to get this for you you.

He took the plant from her and held it in his hands. “It’s beautiful, Babe. I love it. Thank you so much.” He hugged her.

Trixx spoke up. “Well what do you know?”

“What?” Alya asked, confused.

Trixx smiled. “He's not sneezing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nino and Alya ftw. Can they be the main characters?
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
